ROYGBIV
by Redfaerie
Summary: Roxas has always loved Rainbows, and now he's just met the man who personifies them. Too bad he had to get hit in the face with a fluorescent orange Frisbee for that to happen. Rated for language. Happy AkuRoku day everyone!


** Hello guys! So I totally forgot about AkuRoku day! Seriously! I feel so horrible because I seriously want to contribute. So as soon as I remembered I went to my list of fic ideas ( I have this giant, 24 page word document of nothing but fic ideas that is in drastic need of organization...) and pulled out an idea for a oneshot and sat down to work on it. Do I need to update my other fics? Yes. But they don't have super-special-awesome ( BIG POINTS TO WHOEVER GETS THAT REFRENCE) days devoted to them. **

** SO HERE YOU GO! MY FIRST EVER AKUROKU DAY CONTRIBUTION EVAAAAA!

* * *

**

** ROYGBIV**

Roxas liked rainbows. That was just a fact, not an indication of his sexual orientation or a rebellious statement of some sort. He just liked the way the colors blended into one another, flowed seamlessly from hot to cold and back, and while he loved natural rainbows in nature- Pale and fading- he found himself attracted to the brighter, more vibrant ones found on posters and clothes and Pink Floyd's CD cover.

Roxas liked bright colors.

And it was for that reason that he'd made it his personal goal to fit the rainbow- in some form- into every piece of artwork he created. Needless to say, being an Art major, he created quite a lot. Unfortunately, however, pouring his creativity onto canvas after sketchpad, had drained him until now, with just a week left until his semester final, he had nothing. No big ideas, no sparks of inspiration. Nothing but a blank canvas and a deadline.

Frowning, he leaned back against the park bench, leaning his head back until he was staring at the sky. His pencil was balanced on his upper lip, wobbling in the breeze. He'd been there for hours, hoping the park would provide him with some sort of inspiration, pop some wonderful idea into his head that he could sketch quickly before transferring to a canvas at home.

Nothing.

He didn't understand why he was having so much trouble with this project. There weren't any set perimeters, no specific topic or style. He was free to explore his artistic creativity...If only he could find it.

Closing his eyes he hummed a little, listening to the sounds around him- The chatter of people, laughter of the children. Traffic on the road, birds whistling in the tees above. The bark of a dog, a baby crying in the distance- breathed in the smells of grass and sand food from across the street. Moving his hands across the slightly rough wood of the bench, he cast out one last attempt to connect with his senses, hoping to spur the tiniest flare of something even akin to a possible topic. The whisper of an idea. And he was just breathing in one last time, letting the breath out in a disappointed sigh, when inspiration struck. Hard. In his face, and with very little warning.

"Hey! Watch out!"

His eyes snapped open just in time to be blinded by pain, a white star burst across his vision, disorientation, as something came into direct contact with his nose. With a muffled cry of pain he leaned forward, hands over his face.

"Shit!"

"Hey! I am so _so _sorry! Are you okay? I didn't break anything, right? Please say I didn't break you!"

Glaring, he looked up, eyes watering with pain, fully prepared to tear his attacker to shreds, when suddenly he froze. For a moment, it was as if everything stopped- the pain, his heart, the world- as his eyes met with the brightest, most vibrant, most _amazing_ hair he'd ever seen...

* * *

**RED**

It was red, the man's hair. It was just _so_ red, hanging around his shoulders like some kind of soft-looking, spiky, red, cloud. It held Roxas immobile, hypnotized almost, as he examined it. It couldn't be natural, was too bright to be...But what if it was?

He was so fascinated by the color that he didn't hear the guy's panicked voice, didn't notice the way his hands were waving, didn't register anything until-

"Hey- whoa! What are you-"

Roxas blinked as he felt fingers grip his hand, and was about to jerk away, demand and explanation, when he realized that it was him in the wrong. Because within the redhead's grip, He had red hair between his own fingers. Apparently while he'd been so entranced, he'd reached out to touch...

He released the man's hair as if it really was as hot as the fire it resembled, pulling his hands back, rubbing his face as the pain returned, blossoming across his face. He wondered if there was bruising, if it was red or if his blush would show through.

"Um...sorry...red...um..." He mumbled, his fingers moving against his face, less to ease the pain and more in a gesture of embarrassment. Because once he got over his hair, he couldn't help but realize that the man before his was quite good looking- Tall and thin, straight nose, smooth complexion, nice features. He didn't study his face, was too busy avoiding his eyes from embarrassment- He was feeling the guy's hair for God's sake!- but he'd seen enough to know that he was hot.

And that he'd just made a fool out of himself in front of him. Hell, he was probably wondering if Roxas was always this way or if he'd actually caused mental damage and...

Oh yeah. He'd just beaned him in the freaking face!

"It's...no biggie..." The guy replied, his lip curved slightly, one eyebrow arched with amusement. He was amused. Roxas frowned, his anger sparking up towards this guy. " Just, are you-"

"What the fuck was that for?"

"Um...what?"

Roxas glared harder as the man's eyebrows disappeared up into his hair, his mouth falling open a little in surprise. And maybe it was a bit of a delayed reaction, but he'd just suffered head trauma dammit! He was entitled! Now that he'd managed to catch up to himself though...

"You hit me in the fucking face! With...with..."

Well...he actually had no clue with what really...

"Hey dude, look, I'm sorry. It was an accident-"

"...What was it!" he exclaimed.

The man blinked, the look of surprise returning, and Roxas realized that he was standing. A little unsteadily, as the world tilted, but he'd apparently stood up to yell at the stranger- Who'd brought his hands up defensively during his apology- and _that_ was what he'd said? Not, "Well watch what you're doing fuckwad!" or, "Be more careful jackass!" But "_What was it_?"

He felt his self esteem drop three points with that. He was pathetic...seriously...

"Um..."The redhead blinked again, before cautiously bending down to pick something up. When he stood, he extended the object with a sheepish look. "With this."

* * *

**ORANGE**

Roxas blinked in surprise at the neon orange plastic the redhead was holding. It was a Frisbee. He'd just almost been taken out by a fucking Frisbee. That was so not cool...

"Wow..."

"So yeah. Um... I'm really sorry about this. Um...are you okay, you're bleeding and it's sort of changing colors..."

Roxas frowned, bringing his hand away from his face, surprised by the blood on it. He'd been hit in the face before, each time resulting in various degrees of pain, and honestly this time wasn't too bad. Did it hurt? Yeah. But he didn't think he'd come off with any physical damage.

"How bad?" His voice was picking up slight traces of panic, his anger at this man put aside for the moment.

"Pretty bad...actually... Look, lemme get you some ice."

"I_ce?_"

"...for the swelling..."

"There's _swelling_!"

"Yeah...dude...your nose is..." He made some hand gestures that Roxas supposed were supposed to take the place of adjectives, his expression growing guiltier by the moment. "Look...this, this is my fault. I'm gonna fix it okay. There's a drugstore about a mile away. Just. Just wait here."

"Wha-"

"Yeah...you're right. Um...we need to get ice on that ASAP. Come with me?"

* * *

**YELLOW**

Roxas really didn't know how he got himself into these situations. He was a pretty good person, followed the law. And he turned in all his assignments on time. That had to give him some kind of good karma...right?

So why couldn't any of it come into play now? Seriously. All he'd wanted this morning was an idea for his final. And now, somehow, he found himself squeezed into the passenger seat of a fluorescent yellow Volkswagen beetle, driven by a redheaded speed-demon, flying through the little downtown streets- Unnecessarily, the store was _right there_, so they could get some ice or something for his nose that really _was_ as bad as he'd been told. He'd checked it out in the rear view mirror and found- to his horror- that despite the less-than-crippling pain, his was at least 2 sizes too big, and turning a concerning shade of purple. Faint bruises were forming under his eyes. Frankly...he looked like crap, and knew that it could only get worse.

He ran a hand under his nose, swiping away a trickle of blood, and wondered why luck hated him. After all, wasn't it bad enough that he was going to fail his final, without having to look like both an idiot and Quasi Modo in front of the first guy to grab his attention in quite a while. Seriously...Why'd this guy have to be hot?

Tearing his eyes off his rapidly uglying face, he turned them instead to his acquaintance. He was crammed into the tiny car, his legs encased in black denim, fitting under the steering wheel in a way that didn't look comfortable. He was thin, the black shirt clinging slightly to his almost non-existent waist. Moving his eyes up, he got distracted by his hair again before studying his face. It was nicely shaped, he decided, no unsightly swelling to be seen. And his eyes...

* * *

**GREEN**

Roxas was stunned for another moment, as he caught sight of the man's eyes. They were the most startling, intense, green Roxas had ever seen. There was a thin line of black around them that he recognized as eyeliner. He should be turned off, Roxas realized, he'd never liked make-up on men, but this guy made it work.

Because naturally Roxas had to look stupid in front of the _hottest _ guy ever. The one who was skinny and tall with striking eyes and sexy hair and who made eyeliner look good. Because that was just his luck.

He was mid-pout when he felt the car veer sideways, and was suddenly loosing a fight against gravity as he fought not to be slammed against the door. The movement has ceased in an instant however, and he realized that they were there...And that that had been pulling into a parking space.

He could honestly say that he'd never parked that way.

"- and now we're here. Now just sit tight for a second, I'll be right out. I promise. And-"

Roxas blinked as he realized that the guy had been talking this whole time.

Which of curse lead him to stare at his lips. He had nice lips...

Suddenly there were fingers snapping in his face. Frowning he swiped them away, making the redhead grin.

"Oh good. I thought I'd lost you again. Oh...I really hope I didn't break you."

"What? I'm fine...Well...maybe not fine, but..." He frowned suddenly. "Quit saying I'm broken."

"I said I hoped-"

"You're making me sound mentally scarred."

The red head's mouth fell down for a moment before curving up, breathing a sigh of relief. Roxas arched a brow. "What?"

"The way I see it, if you can make snappy comments you ought to be okay."

"Tell that to the swelling..." Roxas muttered.

The man automatically deflated.

"Oh...right..." He replied, his green eyes filling with guilt once more, and oddly enough, Roxas felt guilty for causing it. His eyes had been so alive just a moment ago, captivating, and he found that he missed it. Felt the strong urge to do or say something, anything, to bring it back. But he was already unfolding himself from the tiny vehicle, hurrying into the store in an effort to fix his mistake.

"W-wait!" Roxas called suddenly. The man stopped, looking back at him, those impossibly green eyes watching him warily, surrounded by all that crazy red hair, and suddenly there was only one question in Roxas's mind. "What's your name?"

He seemed surprised for a second before his mouth twitched up once more- Roxas's heart accelerated just a bit.

"It's Axel."

* * *

**BLUE**

It took a total of five minutes for Axel to get in, get everything, and return to the car, immediately shoving a small baggy of ice in his face.

"Put this on your nose." He instructed. Roxas agreed, wincing as the cold made contact. He was sure it would help, it was standard procedure, but he'd always hated putting a bag filled with corners on a bruise. It was always full of uneven pressure and while the cold helped, the corners hurt. Watching him, Axel look sympathetic.

"Have I mentioned how sorry I am-"

"Only about a million times", Roxas interrupted.

"Well...am I forgiven?"

Roxas pursed his lips, watching the guy-Axel. Did he forgive him? Sure he'd attacked him with a Frisbee the color of a traffic cone, but it wasn't really his fault, and he had rushed him to a drugstore in a tiny car and he did look awfully sorry. And he was hot. That played a huge factor, not to mention that he'd molested the guy's bright, pretty, hair. A little forgiveness was the least he could do.

"Yeah. I guess you are."

Axel smiled again, dazzling Roxas yet again.

"Sweet."

There was a moment of awkward silence before Roxas noticed the other bag the redhead had. It was small, made of brown paper and was curled up at the top.

"What's that?"

"Oh!" Axel blinked, as if snapping out of some trance of his own. "This. Right."

Unrolling the bag, he extracted a small tube of Neosporin as a box of band-aids. Roxas eyed the box doubtfully before casting another look in the mirror. If possible, he'd become even _less_ attractive.

"Um..." He took the box, shaking it a bit. "Yeah, about these..."

"Well I dunno...They might do...something..." Roxas arched a brow. "Yeah, I dunno. I panicked."

Surprisingly enough, Roxas laughed a bit, shaking his head. Not a smart move, the shaking, seeing as it jostled the ice and caused nose pain- It was almost painless when it wasn't being touched. He moved the bag a bit and then chucked again, his chuckling turning into full blown laughter until tears were forming that had nothing to do with pain.

Meanwhile, Axel was looking on in confusion.

"Um...did I miss something?"

"No." Roxas choked out, removing the ice before shaking his head this time. "No...just..." he burst into laughter again. In reality he was laughing at everything. At his artist's block, the Frisbee, the epic journey to the drugstore. This could only happen to him...seriously...

Axel sighed, his mouth turning up in mirth as he watched the blonde erupt in giggles.

"Sorry." He apologized once he'd composed himself. "It's just...God...Weirdest. Day. Ever."

"Eh, I've had worse."

"Yeah. Sure you have."

"I _have_!"

Roxas's expression was apparently one of disbelief.

"_Really!"_

Roxas just laughed once more at the surreality of the situation. Soon Axel was laughing too. He had a nice laugh, Roxas decided as he watched him. And it was shortly after that, that he noticed the the redhead had a tongue piercing. A neon blue ball that flashed with each laugh.

* * *

**INDIGO**

"So what now." Axel asked suddenly, when their irrational laughter had died down. Roxas just frowned.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean...I kinda just picked you up and drove you out here... really spur of the moment. I've been getting texts out the wazoo from Demyx-"

"From who?"

"Oh, just this friend of mine. He was actually at the park with me. He's the one who can't catch Frisbees, so you can totally thank him for that." Axel grinned, pointing at Roxas's face. The blonde immediately brought his hand up over his nose.

"Shut up."

"Aw come on." Axel tried to peel his hands away, his touch surprisingly gentle, careful not to hurt his nose. "It's not that bad."

"Is so."

"Is not."

"I can see it."

"No you can't."

"What? Yes I can. There's a mirror right there."

" Objects in the mirror are closer than they appear."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Shush. You've just suffered a head injury. Don't hurt your brain."

Roxas moved away. "Whatever. Weren't you saying something before?"

"Oh. Right. Do you want me to bring you anywhere or, like...back to the park?"

Roxas frowned, confused by his sudden surge of disappointment. He had no reason to be disappointed, after all he should want to return to the park, to get his sketchpad if for no other reason- He'd left it in the Frisbee induced confusion- but yet, he found himself hesitant to leave. He wanted to stay here, in this car...with this guy. This crazy redhead he'd just met maybe an hour ago who was, yes, the sexiest thing he'd ever seen, and admittedly pretty interesting. And he had nice hands. They were soft and kind, even if the fingernails were bright indigo, and yet he found that this was one more odd trait turned endearing.

He didn't know why he didn't want to leave. Just that he didn't.

"I don't live far from here...actually." He replied, slowly. "If you could-"

"Consider it done!" He exclaimed. "Just point the way!"

Turning around to face the front, he placed his indigo-tipped fingers back on the wheel.

* * *

**VIOLET**

"Well, this is it." Roxas muttered as they approached his building. It was a nice little place, good neighborhood. There was even a cute little garden out front, tended by the odd, pink-haired landlord. "Mine's that one right there, with the balcony."

He could have slapped himself the moment he said that. Why on earth should this guy, Axel, care which apartment he lived in. He was never going to see him again. He probably didn't even want to. He'd probably drive away and forget all about that weird kid with the bruised up face who'd bit his head off. Seriously, what kind of first impression was that?

Granted there's been a Frisbee injury involved...

But still.

"Ooh, a balcony." Axel grinned, his voice teasing. "Well someone's just setting themselves up for a Shakespearean moment."

"What? No way." He denied crossing his arms. He'd held the ice to his face for a while, but eventually between the corners and the cold it had just been too unpleasant, and was now freezing the hell out of his right thigh. "Besides, that was the _girl_ on the balcony." Was he trying to say something? "Have you even read Shakespeare?"

"Of course I have. I graduated high school, just like you. In fact." He added slyly. "I've probably read more than you, being an English major and all."

Roxas blinked in surprise.

"Seriously?"

"I shit you not."

"Oh..."

Axel chuckled. "It's cool. I get that a lot." He gestured towards his clothes with his pretty, painted, nails.

"I dunno. You've kinda got that whole emo, poet, thing going on."

Axel made a face. "Please. No. Neither my clothes, nor my coffee preferences reflect my soul. And frankly, I'd like to keep it that way."

Roxas laughed. "Cool."

Awkward pause.

"So...I should probably go."

"Probably."

"Okay...So...thanks and stuff... so...bye."

"Bye bye."

Pushing back the trickle of disappointment – What? It's not like he'd _wanted_ Axel to say something. To ask him to stay. To ask him out- he climbed out of the car, and was halfway to the door when...

"Hey kid!"

Frowning at the nickname, he turned.

"What?"

"What's your name?"

"...Roxas."

He waited to see if the redhead would say anything else, but he didn't. Instead he just sent him off with a salute, rolling up the window. Turning back around, Roxas went into the house.

It wasn't until 15 minutes later when he was sitting out the couch, eating ice cream and examining his nose in the spoon, refusing to admit that he missed Axel, when it happened. It started out with just a...

_Tap!_

_ Tap!_

_ Tap!_

It was coming from the window, he realized, one his heartbeat had returned to normal. Wary, he grabbed his umbrella- Because hey...maybe it could do...something...- and went to investigate. Opening the curtains, he saw nothing but the sky, all pretty and light blue with the occasional fluffy cloud. Unlocking the window, he pushed the glass up he was about to look down when...

"AW SHIT!" he exclaimed as something small and hard came into contact with his already painfully swollen nose. "What the-"

"Oh my god! I am like, so, _so_, epically sorry Rox! Seriously! I swear to God I-"

"What the- _Axel?" _

Looking up at him, Axel just waved, with the hand that wasn't behind his back. "Um...yeah...hi."

"What the-"

"It was a rock." He answered, anticipating the blonde's next question, "A pebble really. I was just trying to get your attention-"

"What are you _doing_ here?"

Because honestly, more than anything, that was what he wanted to know. What was Axel of all people, doing here, under his balcony?

"Well...I was...seriously dude are you okay?"

"I'm fine." He waved it off impatiently, " Just answer the-"

"Okay, okay. I was planning to burst out in some bitchin' ass quotes, like, 'For sooth, what light through yonder window breaks' kinda stuff but. Yeah that...failed. Um..." He pulled his hand out from behind him, revealing a hand full of bright, happy violets. "I brought you these."

"Um...thank you?" What, had he anticipated on hurting him? I mean, it was a pretty good bet, given their history, but still... "But um...why?"

"Because I was hoping that you'd like them and melt and forget all about what I did, albeit unintentionally, to your nose."

Well, at the moment, he wasn't really all that focused on his own face.

"But...why?"

"Because then maybe you'd go out with me...So... what do you say? Are you melty yet?"

Roxas couldn't say if he was melty or not, quite possibly because every neuron in his brain had just died. There wasn't a synapse in his skull, his eyes going wide with shock.

"You wanna...with...me?"

"Um...yes." He sent his most charming grin, though it was certainly not his most confident. "So..."

"Yes."

"Yes?"

"Yes." he replied. "I'll go out with you...Just...um..."

"Dinner? Tonight? I'll totally pay and...not injure you. I promise!"

But at that moment, as Roxas's brain caught up with life, re-firing, allowing the huge happy grin to spread across his face, he honestly couldn't have cared less how many times he was injured. He was just so...

Inspired.

"Dinner sounds great!" he replied breathlessly. "Pick me up at 8:00 okay! Great! See you then!"

And then suddenly Roxas was gone, and Axel was left standing there with a handful of stolen violets – Marluxia was not going to be happy...- and a very dopey grin. Shrugging, he got back in his car, and drove off, beginning to plan out the entire night.

And in his apartment, Roxas began to paint.

* * *

A week later, Roxas received an A on his final. On his canvas sat a red headed sex god, leaning casually against a very tiny yellow car, in the parking lot of a drug store.

"It's quite possibly your best work yet." Mrs. Gainsborough commented, smiling brightly. "So detailed, right down to the nail polish. But I've got to wonder...It doesn't follow your usual style."

"What do you mean."

"There's not a rainbow in this one." She replied, "It's kind of your trademark. Isn't it?"

"Oh it is." Roxas replied, a slow smile forming on his lips, secretive.

Because his trademark was there clear as day. His favorite rainbow of all.

* * *

**OKAY! So right now I want to apologize if this wasn't as good as my usual work. It's just that it was a little rushed because I don't write quickly ( This took me like 4 hours) and I have to leave for work in about 10 minutes. But I don't get home till late and I really wanted to post SOMETHING for Akuroku day! You know, be part of the fun. So here's my contribution. I hope you guys enjoyed it anyways!**


End file.
